Star Wars: Doctor Aphra
Star Wars: Doctor Aphra is published by Marvel Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #20: 23 May 2018 Current Issue :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #21: 27 Jun 2018 Next Issue :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #22: 25 Jul 2018 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Doctor Aphra' Allies *'0-0-0' *'BT-1' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #21 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #20 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 1—Aphra' - Collects #1-6. "Following her time in the clutches of Darth Vader, Doctor Aphra has barely escaped with her life. If the Dark Lord of the Sith ever learns of her survival, he’ll hunt her to the ends of the galaxy. But for now, it’s time for a return to what she does best. With droids Triple-Zero and BeeTee-One in tow, she’s off in search of rare artifacts from the galactic center to the Outer Rim — and everywhere in between. Aphra’s got debts to pay, after all. Just as long as she can stay one step ahead of the Empire, some bounty hunters…and just about everyone else in the galaxy!" - *'Star Wars: The Screaming Citadel' - Collects #7-8, plus Star Wars vol. 4 #31-32 & Star Wars: The Screaming Citadel #1. "A rebel pilot and a rogue archaeologist delve into the darkest shadows of the galaxy side by side, as Luke Skywalker reluctantly teams up with Doctor Aphra! The not-so-good Doctor will make Luke an offer he can't afford to pass up…one that leads him to a very rare gathering at the heart of the infamous Screaming Citadel! Will Luke find what he's looking for? Can Aphra be trusted? Or will they both wind up victims of the Citadel's queen? And as this unlikely duo steps right into the lair of one of the most powerful, reclusive and dangerous women in the galaxy, can Han and Leia be far behind them?" - *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 2—Doctor Aphra and the Enormous Profit' - Collects #9-13 & Annual #1. "Aphra's back with a brand-new plan that's guaranteed to pay! There's just one teensy problem… it involves surrounding herself with some of the galaxy's biggest baddies. And they don't like the not-so-good doctor's tricks! Her mission to make quick credits by auctioning off an ancient Jedi artifact will start well… and end badly. And that's just when a dark figure from Aphra's past decides to make an appearance!" - *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 3—Remastered' - Collects #14-19. "The not-so-good Doc is being blackmailed by evil droid mastermind Triple-Zero to run missions for his underground crime syndicate — but that doesn’t mean she can’t cause trouble and have fun along the way! Her latest assignment? Infiltrating a secret Rebellion training center run by General Hera Syndulla. Aphra is used to being in way over her head, but this time she’s not alone! Who else is caught up in her latest misadventure? Let’s hope they’re friendly — otherwise Aphra may have finally bitten off more than she can chew!" - - (forthcoming, July 2018) Hardcovers *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 1' - Collects #1-8, plus Star Wars vol. 4 #31-32 & Star Wars: The Screaming Citadel #1 - - (forthcoming, June 2018) Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Kieron Gillen. Artist: Kev Walker. Publishing History First Published in 2016 Future Publication Dates :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #22: 25 Jul 2018 :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #23: 22 Aug 2018 :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra Annual #2: 05 Sep 2018 :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #24: 26 Sep 2018 News & Features Links *MarvelComics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in